leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Team Ionia
.]] Technology Wizard Created * Mark of the Conqueror - created page. * Template:Missing Image - created template. * Template:Question - created template. * Template:Vote move - created template. * Template:Postponed - created template. * Template:Cancelled - created template. * Template:Vote redirect - created template. Improved * Priscilla the Spider Queen - added correct image. * Averdrian - added correct image. * Gavid the Plant King - added correct image. * Rob Blackblade the Dashing Rogue - added correct image. * Well the Hydrosoul - added correct image. * Template:Champions - fixed champion images, names, and spacing errors. * Ward - improved the content's quality. Cleaned * Teemo the Swift Scout/Strategy - cleaned abbreviations. * Tryndamere the Barbarian King/Strategy - cleaned page and made minor fixes. * Golem - cleaned up the article. * Cassiopeia the Serpent’s Embrace/Strategy - cleaned page. * Xin Zhao the Seneschal of Demacia/Strategy - cleaned page. * Capturing - removed unneeded category. * Nidalee the Bestial Huntress/SkinsTrivia - removed unneeded category. * Trundle the Cursed Troll/SkinsTrivia - removed unneeded category. * Rob Blackblade the Dashing Rogue - removed unneeded template. * Dominion/Items - removed unneeded categories. * Dominion/Spells - removed unneeded category. LoLisNumbaWan * Patch edited most of this page. * Riven the Exile/Strategy - added not and fixed another point. * Rumble the Mechanized Menace/Strategy - added links to this page. * Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover/Strategy - added links to this page. * Yorick the Gravedigger/Strategy - added links and reformatted the points. * Trundle the Cursed Troll/Strategy - moved 2 points to correct location and adjusted points correctly. * Malzahar the Prophet of the Void/Strategy - added a point on this page. * Priscilla's Blessing - added strategy sub heading. * Nidalee the Bestial Huntress/SkinsTrivia - added several links to this page. * Orianna the Lady of Clockwork/Strategy - added a few links and also fixed a few points. * Twitch the Plague Rat/Strategy - fixed a couple of points and added a new point. Jamesrulez1 *Anti-turret cannon - Fixed grammar, added more information, added category : Minions *Melee Minion - Patch notes added scrollbox *Caster Minion - Patch notes added scrollbox *Siege Minion - Patch notes added scrollbox *Super Minion - Patch notes added scrollbox *Death - Removed as it does not transfer to the killer. *League of Legends - Added 2 new extra champions *Ranked Game - Added more information about unranked games *Life Steal - Removed spellvamp mentions because it's the lifesteal page *Health - Updated to patch *Udyr the Animal Spirit/Strategy- Improved strategy and added a note, added links, removed a bug that was fixed a while back. *Stealth - needs sight to be able to hit the target with Cidem1324 * Comments *Where's Kolak :/ 00:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) **I've been wondering the same thing, if we had everyone contributing, we would have a massive chance. As of right now though, I think Team Noxus is disqualified :/ ***Hi guys, just posted this on Tech's talk, but I'm actually in Demacia, not sure why I got put here instead of there.. 06:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC)